Damn You, Ren Marker
by LawlietLivesOn
Summary: This is the randomest little story I wrote with my friend when I was young. It's the long awaited kiss between Usui and Karin... And an interruption from her bro. Rated Teen for um, mature themes?


"Oh, to be young again!" The manager sighed from across the room. Karin and Usui could hear him, though. Fumio sighed too. The manager and Fumio were holding hands behind the register. They thought nobody could see their hands –but Karin and Usui had a great view from their booth.

They were eating breakfast, sharing a plate of bacon and eggs. Usui was nibbling on a piece of toast. Karin had her head on his shoulder, smelling the cologne Usui had just started to wear. He seemed to really want to be good enough for Karin, but she hadn't been brave enough to tell him that she was allergic to cologne. It was just so sweet.

"Karin?" Usui whispered. He was still getting used to saying Karin's first name. He set down his toast. "Now, how do I say this?" His voice was very quiet, with a silky smooth edge to it that Karin had never heard before.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said after a moment of deliberation. He got up and held out a hand. Excited, Karin grabbed his hand and he pulled her through a door into the kitchen. Nobody was in there.

"Kenta?" Karin gasped. Usui clasped a sweaty hand over her mouth.

"Sh." He whispered in her ear. He put his arms around her waist, standing behind her. He nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait any longer." Karin was excited, but a little scared… But mostly just glad. Usui was getting over his shyness. Karin turned around to face him. There faces were about zero inches apart.

"I love you, Karin." He said in a choked voice, like he was about to cry.

"I love you too." Karin said, feeling tears bead up at the corners of her eyes. "I think I've loved you since I first felt my blood increase, that one time in P.E." MICHAEL JACKSON IS A SUPER SEXI PERVERT!!!! I WANTED HIM IN MY BED!!!!! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED OLDER MEN!!!! That's what she thought, but she knew she shouldn't tell Usui that.

"My whole life," Usui began, touching his nose to hers. "My whole life I've felt abandoned. My dad left when I was just a little kid, my mom ignores me most of the time…" He tightened his arms around Karin. "But you, you care for me so much, it seems. And I can never let you out of my sight! I've never felt anything like I feel for you, you're so perfect and wonderful and awesome…"

"And?" Karin could feel the heat coming from his face. Or maybe it was her face.

"Yeah, I just want to say that I love you."

"You said that already."

"I know. Can I say it again?"

"Sure." But instead of another confession of undying love, Usui bent down and kissed her. His lips tasted like flowers. Not that Karin had ever tasted flowers. She wondered if there was any blood in her mouth. To be careful, she swished her tongue around inside her mouth to be sure that there wasn't any. But she found that her tongue was in Usui's mouth now.

His mouth tasted like flowers, too.

They broke apart after a few moments. Usui was blushing a lot.

"You know," he muttered. "Not to be weird or anything, but you're a good kisser."

"Thanks." Karin blushed, too. "Um, Kenta… Can I tell you that you're the first guy I've kissed?"

"Oh. Um. Well, about the great kisser thing, I don't really have much to compare you to. You're my first kiss, too."

There was a knock at the door, a furious knock. Ren came in, looking very angry. He saw Usui and Karin in each other's arms, blushing furiously and grinning silly-like at each other.

"Karin!" Karin jumped back from Usui.

"Um, hey Ren." She said, stepping in front of Usui protectively.

"Yo." He glanced at the two kids. Yep, they had been kissing, he thought. Cute little kids. "Great job, Karin. You finally got your first kiss. I hope you didn't drown the dude in spit."

"What?!" Karin screeched. Usui looked confused.

"Well," said her brother. "I saw you _trying _to kiss that one dude at camp. You remember, when you were in seventh grade? Dad sent us both to camp… I lost my v-card there, and I taught you to seduce. You totally seduced that Charles dude, and he was all over you, until you guys kissed and you slobbered all over him."

"Usui, my brother is being a jerk. I didn't kiss Charles, I kissed him on the cheek." Usui nodded slowly.

"All right," he said. "I won't tell you about my horrible romance history. I'm not exactly a Romeo."

"Well, I'm no Juliet." Karin grinned.

"You guys are made for each other." Ren said in a sweet voice. He left, shutting and locking the door behind him. But they could her him call, "Sex is better with the girl on the top!"

"Okay… Um…" Usui said, still blushing. Karin was blushing more than him.

"Yeah, I'm moving far away from him when I move out."

"Me too."

They kissed again, but they weren't going to take Ren's advice. Not yet.


End file.
